Not Alone
by Caramel Candy
Summary: It's Miley's mother's birthday, and in Miley's mind, the worst day of the year. With Nick gone, how will Miley manage? When Nick rememebers what happened on April 15, will he be able to make it back to Miley on time and fix everything? Niley. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers. Tragic, I know.**

Not Alone

The rain was pouring down, gliding over her window pane. The sky was dark, gray and haunting, reflecting her dreary mood as she sat upon the leather sofa in her house. Her chocolate tresses fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward, her elbows sitting on her knees, a small frown gracing her sad face. Her blue eyes were sullen as they stared blankly ahead at the television, the candles around her flickering in the dark. Her mind was filled with grief and anguish as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She had managed to make it through the whole entire day on her own; she had only a few more hours until the day would officially end. She could make it.

But somehow, she knew she wouldn't be able to. After being able to withstand 20 whole hours by herself, she found herself unable to endure the following four hours on her own. But, still, she refused to allow the tears to roll down her face. She wouldn't permit herself too, she was strong. She was strong enough to go through this day on her own, even though she shouldn't have. No should have to go through a day like this on their own, but she had and that had to count for something.

The television's soft murmur filled the empty room, its shadow of light emitting the room, along with the scattered candles that sat upon flat surfaces across the room. Everything seemed dark and gloomy. Everything seemed lonely and mysterious. Everything seemed to mirror her mood; it seemed to echo her thoughts; it seemed to represent her pain. A sad sigh slipped through her glossed lips, her eyes squeezing shut as her fingers curled around her neck. The clock that sat on the other side of the room seemed to tick away slowly at a snails pace.

A clap of thunder could be heard in the distance, and she jumped up. Her eye snapped open, her cobalt eyes wide. She _hated_ thunderstorms more than anything. Though she had never admitted it aloud, they were her greatest fear. Something about them made her insides churn and not in a flattering way. Lightening followed the loud rumble, the light filling the room. She squealed before jumping onto the sofa again, grabbing the blanket off the armrest. She curled on one side of the couch, the blanket spread over her. She buried her head under her arm, blocking out the loud boom of thunder that continued to rumble through the dark sky. A shiver ran through her body, her heart racing.

Miley Stewart was scared.

She was, and that wasn't good. Miley was hardly ever scared. But, sitting in her living room right now, she was. Not only was she scared, but she was upset, lonely, mournful and angry. Her emotions were bottle up inside her, raging as she struggled to remain calm. But it was very difficult. Miley was an honest person and she usually allowed her emotions to roam free, but today she hadn't wanted that. It was hard to suppress the emotions that were building up throughout the day now. But she had too; she refused to weaken herself tonight. She would stand strong today. That was her objective. But her intense emotions made this goal extremely tough to accomplish.

Why she had that many emotions in her was easy to understand. She was hurt that her boyfriend, Nick Jonas, had left her alone on a day as important as this one. Even though she had especially told him not to stay with her today, she was upset that he hadn't insisted on doing it. She wasn't going to tell him to drop plans with his brothers for her. She was sombre due to what today really was—her deceased mother's birthday. Had her mother be alive today, she would have turned 44. Her mother always enjoyed birthday parties. Back home at Tennessee, her mother always threw a huge birthday bash for her family on their birthdays. Anger was bottled up in her as well, since her boyfriend hadn't called her at all today. She understood if he was busy but he was unable to waste a minute on her, just to call and ask how she was doing.

Lastly, she was frightened. From the thunderstorm that was still happening outside. She was scared about the future, wondering what was going to happen. She was afraid of how long it would be before she exploded. She was apprehensive of losing Nick, who seemed to be distant lately. The anxiety was building up, tiring her to the bone. Her eyes drooped as she snuggled into the warm coverlet that her mom sewed for her before she passed. This blanket was the last thing her mother had given to her before she died and it was important to her. It allowed her a sense of closeness to her mother, who was no longer with her. Miley pulled the blanket tighter around herself, closing her eyes.

Sleep was coming over her, just as her phone rang loudly. She groaned, snuggling deeper into the blankets. Maybe, if she ignored it long enough it would go away. But there was no luck, the shrill sound of her phone continued to ring noisily. Cursing quietly, she hoisted herself off the couch, the television still flickering in front of her. She walked toward her phone, picking it up to check the caller ID. _Nick Jonas_, the phone flashed. Miley frowned. Why was he calling her, anyways? He had managed to go the whole day without seeing if she was alright, why call in now? Miley decided to ignore the call, give him a taste of his own medicine.

She pressed ignore, taking the phone with her as she settled in the couch again. She pulled the blanket over her, cuddling beneath it, placing the phone on the coffee table in front of her. She glanced up to find that the news was on. Miley didn't often watch the news but she couldn't turn her television off. The mood in the room was eerie enough as it is, she wouldn't be able to stand the dark completely. Then, it happened again. The phone rang. Miley rolled over to her other side, facing the couch, closing her eyes. She was tired tonight, the sooner she fell asleep, the sooner this day would be over. She knew she'd have to face the world tomorrow, but tonight she couldn't—she wouldn't.

The phone, however remaining persistent, ringed endlessly. Miley groaned, lifting herself off the couch, supporting her weight with one hand. She reached over and took hold of the phone. _Nick Jonas_ was flashing from her screen once again. Miley rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before flipping her phone open.

"Hello," she spoke casually. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now. She was hurt that he had avoided her the whole damn day. What kind of boyfriend didn't call his girlfriend—whom he promises he's in love with—on the anniversary of her mothers birthday? Oh, the famous rock star boyfriend doesn't.

"Miley?" Nick's voice filled her ears. Miley felt a wave of security wash over her. She felt so safe all of a sudden, like nothing could hurt her. Worry filled his tone, and Miley could imagine him pacing, a frown on his face while his brows furrowed. Tears filled her eyes, she missed him terribly. She wanted him here.

"Yes," she replied. As soon as they had come, the tears left. Anger filled her once again. She abruptly remembered why she was alone in the first place, how he had abandoned her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice. "You didn't answer my last call."

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom." She lied. She wasn't going to tell him she had purposely missed his call. She didn't need him to know she was angry with him just yet, or else she was going to have to talk to him about it. And she certainly couldn't do that.

"Oh," he stated simply, relief flooding his tone of voice. "Well, how are you?"

"All right," Miley answered. "Well, as good as you could get alone at night during a thunderstorm."

"Miley, I'm sorry." Nick told her. "I really want to be there with you. But you know I can't."

You could be if you really wanted to, Miley thought bitterly. "I'm sure," her voice was sharp. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but the emotions running through her were overwhelming.

"Nick, hurry up, dude. We have to get going. A storms picking up and we can't get stuck in traffic. Put down the phone," a muffled voice called from the background. Miley gritted her teeth in annoyance. He called her this one time, and even then he was forced to leave her for his job. Miley knew she sounded bitter and selfish but she couldn't help it.

"Miles, I have to go. It's starting to storm down here too; I think I'm going to lose connection. And the bus is loaded up." Nick told her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure," Miley mumbled. "Call me later."

"I'm sorry I'm not there, babe." Nick said sincerely. "I love you."

"I love you too," Miley yawned. Her eyes were drooping. She was upset with him, no doubt about that. But because she was mad did not mean she didn't love him. She did love him; with all her heart.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Nick pressed gently. "You sound tired. Try to get some sleep, honey."

"I will," Miley promised, sleep over-bearing her senses. "Hurry back." She wanted—needed to see him soon for some odd reason. They sudden feeling over came her.

"I will. You know I will," Nick chuckled. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"'Night, Nick. See you," Miley mumbled. She distinctly heard him mutter a goodbye before she hung up the phone. She had started off the conversation strong, allowing him to know she was upset. But, toward the end, she let her guard down for one minute and a sudden overwhelming urge to see him flooded her. How she could have been so angry with him before she didn't fully understand right now. She had told him to leave. Had she insisted he stay, she knew he would. In a heartbeat he would have dropped everything for her. But she told him to go—insisted he go, with that—and was angered when he did. That mad no sense.

But, now nothing made sense to Miley as her head dropped onto the couch. Her eyes fluttered shut, her breathing becoming even as sleep evaded her.

--&--

"Come on," Kevin called down the hall. "Nick, we need to get going now id you want to get there before 10 am."

"I know," Nick responded, grabbing his duffel bag off the bed. The hotel room stayed relatively clean, since he hadn't been in it the whole day. After the interviews that day held, the boys hung out in Joe's room.

He took one last look around the room, ensuring he hadn't left anything behind before sweeping out the door. Nick walked down the hall, warily, half excepting a screaming girl to jump out from behind the fern that stood down the hall. Kevin was standing outside his door, talking into his hone—most likely talking to his wife-to-be Stephanie.

"Where is everyone else?" Nick asked, looking around the empty hall. Kevin glanced at him, waving his hand down the hall.

"Everyone is in the bus. I decided to check Joe's room one more time; you know how often he forgets things." Kevin had his hand over the mouth piece as he spoke to me. "Plus, he's one the phone with Lilly, which makes him all the more scatter-brained."

I laughed, knowing how my brother acted when speaking with Lilly. Being away from her often took a toll on his memory. "Are you in his room? Because I'm heading down to the bus now."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to come down with you, bur I need to check us out of the hotel. So, you can head into the bus while I do that."

Nick continued down the hall, his older brother walking behind him as he muttered into the phone. Nick smiled slightly, hearing Kevin reassure his fiancé. Nick loved his soon-to-be sister in law. Stephanie seemed to be the perfect person for Kevin—she understood him like no other. She was helpful, kind, and beautiful. With her luscious blond hair and shining, warm green eyes—it was impossible to hate her. Nick has been ecstatic when Kevin _finally_ asked Stephanie to marry him. He had never more proud of his brother.

"You go ahead Nick," Kevin's voice bought him out of his thoughts. He looked up, realising they were stepping out of the elevator. The lobby was empty, probably cleared by the staff. "Big Rob will be waiting by the door, to take you to the bus."

"Enjoy your stay?" Big Rob asked as Nick stopped before him. Nick smiled at him.

"I guess. Being away from Miley wasn't exactly the highlight of the trip, you know?" Nick grinned as Big Ron shook his head.

"You've only mentioned it every two seconds, buddy." Big Rob laughed. He took hold of Nick's bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "You ready to head out to the bus?"

"Sure am," Nick followed Big Rob toward the revolving doors, nodding at the bellboy, who thanked him for his stay. A black Hummer was parked in front of the hotel, the passenger seats window rolled down.

"I want to sit up front," Nick informed his body guard as they came up to the car.

"I'd hurry up and get in. Joe's coming around the corner, and I think he wanted to sit there too." Big Rob nodded in the other direction where Joe was making his way toward the car, pocketing his phone as he brushed his hair out if his eyes.

Nick waved at him, before he ran to the car. Joe lifted his hand to wave back, when he realised where Nick was headed. The wave had been a distraction—or an attempt to. Joe dropped his hand, charging to the car. But, as suspected (seeing as he was _much_ faster than Joe) Nick flew into the passenger seat first.

A few minutes later a grumbling Joe climbed into the backseat, followed by the rest of the band. Nick grinned, turning around to look at his brother. His hair was wind swept and a pout was on his face. Jack and Ryan were laughing at the two, Nick watching his brother carefully.

"What happened, Joe? I mean, I knew you weren't that fast, but I had no idea you were so _slow_. When you race someone, you run not walk." Nick teased, brushing a curl from his forehead.

Jack and Ryan bursted into another set of laughter as they leaned into their seats as they clutched their stomachs. Nick smiled wider, as Joe rolled his eyes mimicking Nick in a whiney voice.

"You know, you were closer to the car than I was. It's not fair. Besides, I stopped running _after_ you got the front seat. I didn't walk the entire way here," Joe snapped, glaring at Nick.

Nick opened his mouth to respond when Kevin intervened. "Guys, try not to claw each other's eyes out. Mom and Dad trust me to bring you both alive."

"Yeah, Nick, be careful. You know how Lilly gets when she's away from Joe. Kill him and she'd murder you too," Ryan warned Nick.

"Yeah, and like Miley's any different," Jack snorted. "You know how she gets with Nick. She's infuriated with him. You mess with Nick and she'll mess you up. Brother or not."

Joe's eyes widened suddenly at the name of his girlfriend and her best friend. "Nick, Lilly wanted you to call her."

Nick glanced at Joe, question lurking in his chocolate eyes. Why would Lilly want to talk to him? "What does she want? Oh, God, this isn't about the Orlando Bloom picture she wanted it is? I told her I didn't think I could get one. You're her boyfriend, why didn't she ask—"

"It's not about that," Joe interrupted. "She said it was important and that you should call her as soon as possible. She sounded pretty serious, bro."

Nick frowned. What could Lilly possibly want from him beside that Orlando Bloom picture? What could Nick do for her that Joe couldn't? He reached into his picket, pulling out his iPhone. He scrolled through his contact list, until he came across Lilly's name. He tapped the screen where he name was, and the phone began to ring. Nick placed the phone on his ear, patiently waiting for Lilly to pick up her phone. It rang three more times before a voice could be heard.

"Hello?" Lilly sounded breathless. She was panting slightly, and Nick could just imagine her hair pulled into a messy pony-tail, the phone pressed against her ear as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey, Lil." Nick replied easily. No reason to be nervous, right? Lilly couldn't do anything to him over the phone besides yell.

"Nick, is that you?" Lilly asked. Nick rolled his eyes. Lilly has known him for over five years now, and she asked if it was him each time she answered her phone. Why did she pay for Caller ID if she didn't use it?

"Yeah, it's me. Joe said you wanted me to call," Nick told her. He was staring out the windshield, looking out onto the road ahead of him. They managed to make it onto the high way before traffic struck. The skies were now a dark grey colour, and the rain was pelting down.

"Well, yeah. I did. Nick, have you spoken to Miley at all today?" Lilly asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just talked to her. Not even a half-hour ago." Nick replied. What happened?

"Oh," Lilly sighed in relief. "Did she sound alright?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Nick brushed Lilly's question off with one if his own. Why wouldn't Miley be alright?

"Nick, do you know what the date is today?" Lilly seemed surprised that he didn't know what she was talking about. What could today possibly be that could cause Miley trouble?

"Of course. Today is Monday April 15…Oh." Nick breathed deeply, realisation hitting him. Today was the birthday of Miley's deceased mothers. How could he have forgotten? That must have been why she was curt with him earlier. She was upset that he had abandoned her one a day like today. Miley had never accepted her mother's death fully, how could she? Her mother had been her best friend. But Miley also never wanted to hold Nick back from his career's success. She knew how important this interview was to his career, and she selflessly allowed him to go. And he had left.

"Yeah. She wasn't answering any of me and Oliver's calls. She was 'asleep' when we went over to her house this morning. You were gone the whole day and I wanted to know if she was okay." Lilly told him.

"She sounded alright on the phone, I suppose. But I'd assume she was upset with me. I _can't _believe I forgot it was her mother's birthday!" Nick cried softly. He buried his face in his hand.

"Don't beat yourself up, kid. I'm sure she's fine." Lilly assured him. "She told you to, though, didn't she?"

"Miley wouldn't tell me _not_ to. You know how she always thinks she's holding me back from reaching my full potential in the industry." Nick pointed out. "She'd obviously insist I go. But she also probably thought I'd remember what today was!"

"But Miley knows what she wants and she's not ashamed to go for it." Lilly countered. "If she really needed you to stay, she would have asked you too. You and I both know that."

Nick sighed. "I just don't know. It's storming there too, isn't it? God, Miley hated thunderstorms and she has to sit through one on her own the day of her mother's birthday."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine. I could go check on her, if you'd life. Stay with her until you come home." Lilly suggested.

"She was going to sleep when I called. She sounded tired." Nick answered. Tired of crying, maybe? How could he be such an idiot?

"How far are you from Malibu?" Lilly suddenly wanted to know. What was she asking for? Nick had a crisis on his hands right now.

"Hold on," Nick covered the mouth piece on the phone. "Big Rob, how much longer?"

"Two hours at the latest." Big Rob answered his eyes on the road.

"Almost two hours," Nick repeated it this time to Lilly. He heard Lilly take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Once you get to Malibu, go straight to Miley's house. You need to see her before the morning. Explain to her everything. That you forgot. She'll understand, and the fact that you came over proves that you care." Lilly explained her idea. "Straight to her house Nick."

"Okay, I will." Nick shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Thank you, Lilly. Thanks so much. I owe you one big time."

"It was nothing," Lilly brushed him off. "I was worried about Miley. Besides, you're like my best friend. You don't owe me anything. It's what friends do."

"I _do_ owe you, Lil. You saved me from potentially losing the most important person in my life." Nick protested.

"Fine. Whatever. You owe me." Lilly gave in, a smile in her voice. Nick grinned.

"How about we go out sometime this week," Nick offered. "I haven't spent time with you in forever. Miley and Joe can spend the day together too."

"I'd like that, Nick J. Of course, dinner will be on you. And I've been meaning to see Iron Man." Lilly joked, laughing. Nick laughed with her, feeling very light. He wasn't going to lose Miley today. Hopefully.

--&--

"Nick, buddy. Come on. Get up." Joe called, gently shaking his brother awake. Nick groaned, squirming. "Come on, dude. Get up."

"What is it?" Nick asked his voice thick with sleep. He blinked, his muscles aching from sleeping in an awkward position on the car seat.

"We're stopping for a bathroom break." Joe informed him, grabbing Nick's forearm, helping him sit up. "We assumed you might want to use the bathroom. And a few snacks for home."

"Where are we?" Nick pressed, looking around. They seemed to be just off the highway, a convenient store stood before them.

"Just came into Malibu," Joe answered. "Do you need the bathroom or not?"

"We just came into Malibu?" Nick ran his fingers through his hair. He'd fallen asleep after he'd hung up the phone with Lilly, obviously.

"Well, almost twenty minutes ago." Joe replied. His hair was falling into his eyes as he watched Nick curiously. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nick jumped out of his seat. He shoved Joe out of the way, glancing around, his eyes searching for their bodyguard. He spotted him standing at the door. Nick straightened his back and began to run down the road. He flew past his brother, Kevin, who was standing off the side of the street on the phone again. He came into a skidded stop in front of Big Rob, breathing heavily.

"Nick, you're up!" Big Rob grinned at the young man before him. He reached out to pat Nick's back. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Nick smiled back at Big Rob. "Big Rob, I was wondering. When do you think we'll get back to Malibu? Back at home, I mean."

"In about a half-hour to an hour before we get to your house," Big Rob answered, glancing at his watch. "Depends on how long it takes Jack and Ryan to choose what to buy."

Nick glanced into the store, finding his band-mates arguing over which bag of chips were better. The argument seemed intense and not like it would end anytime soon. He sighed impatiently. He would never make it to Miley in time if he waited for the rest of them.

"I think I'll grab a taxi ride into town, okay?" Nick looked up at Big Rob, his eyes pleading. The bigger man's face softened, as he nodded solemnly. He thumped Nick on the back.

"Do what you've gotta do, kid. And stay safe." Nick nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Big Rob," he cried, pulling out his phone. He quickly dialled the taxi number and requested for one to pick him up. Within twenty minutes, the yellow taxi pulled up to the curb. Quickly waving goodbye to his band-mates, Nick climbed into the taxi, directing the driver where to go.

"How much longer," Nick inquired form the backseat. They had been driving for over a half-hour now and Nick was very impatient. He had expressed his views of arriving where he needed to be almost immediately after he'd gotten into the car. The man nodded, understandingly, before stepping on the gas pedal and speeding off.

"We're here," the driver announced proudly, as they pulled into Miley's drive way. The sky was dark now, and the stars were beginning to come out. He ground was wet and the grass smelled of fresh rain.

"Thanks so much," Nick exclaimed, throwing the man two hundred dollar bills. "Keep the change," he called as he jumped out the back seat, slamming the door shut behind him.

The driver stuck his head out the window, grinning at nick as he tipped his cap. "Good luck with the girl, man. She seems important."

Nick smiled warmly back at the man. "You have no idea," he uttered as the taxi pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street. Nick looked around, the rain had recently stopped, and the moon loomed above him. Miley's house seemed to look perfectly fine. Her bedroom light wasn't on, thus assuming that Miley wasn't in her bedroom. She had always left a light on in her room when she was sleeping alone.

Nick slowly made his way up her walkway and to the front door. He stood before it, debating on whether or not to go in. Surely, Miley would understand why he had forgotten. His life had been hectic lately, with Kevin and Stephanie's wedding nearing. Tour was coming up, leaving him and his brothers more work to go through. He ran a hand through his thick hair, sighing deeply. His one goal going into this house was to have Miley understand. He could do that.

Nick reached for the doorknob, and twisted it. He frowned when the door clicked open, realising Miley had left it unlocked. She _had_ been upset with him. Miley always made sure the doors and windows were locked before she went to bed. Shaking his head, Nick pushed the door open, stepping into the house. The alcove's light was off, but he heard the television talking in the distance. He looked over to the den, where a soft glow of light was coming from.

Quietly, Nick decided to follow the light and sound source, walking down the hall. He slipped his shoes off, placing them near the door. His feet padded the carpeted floor as he walked toward the den. Coming near it, he paused before the corner. Fidgeting, he released the breath he wasn't aware of holding. Cautiously, as if afraid of thrown items hitting him, he slipped past the corner and into the den.

And there she was—asleep on the couch with the television on in front of her, wrapped up in a tight blanket. Deep even breaths left her, her hair pulled into a pony tail on the top of her head. Her eyes shut closed, preventing Nick from seeing the comforting blue hue of her eyes. He crossed the room in three long strides, stooping before Miley, on the couch. She looked beautiful, like an angel. She looked much younger than she did when she was awake, but still beautiful. He had never seen a more peaceful creature before. Even though her eyes seemed a little puffy, and her nose was slightly red, she looked amazing in the soft glow of the candle lights scattered across the room.

Nick kneeled down before her, reaching out to run his fingers over her cheek. His thumbed ran over her lower lip, and it trembled under his touch, a shaky breath leaving her. His fingers moved upward, trialing up her nose and over her forehead. Nick reached down, placing a delicate kiss where his hands had just been. Then, Miley stirred beneath him. Nick pulled back, abruptly, afraid he had woken her up. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing her stunning azure eyes. She yawned loudly, covering her mouth with her hand as she blinked several times looking around. Her eyes finally landed on Nick.

"Is that you?" Miley lifted herself up into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Nick?"

"It's me," Nick answered, standing up. He hadn't meant to wake her. Now she might be even more upset than she had been earlier. "If you'd like for me to leave—"

"Don't," Miley cried out, reaching for him. Nick jumped up in surprise. He looked down at Miley, who seemed slightly sheepish for shouting. He raised his eyes brows at her.

"Don't leave me," she repeated, peering up at him through her lashes. She looked so vulnerable and lost, gazing up at him that way, Nick's eyes softened. He smiled softy at her.

"I'd never leave you, babe," he told her, grabbed her outstretched arms. He fell into the seat next to her. His arms immediately went around her and Miley made no move to fight him off. She sighed, curling up against him, snuggling into his side. Nick's fingers, slowly, ran through her thick long brown locks, that had slipped out of her pony-tail and were flowing down her back.

The two remained silent for a few minutes, when Nick heard a sniffle come from his arms. Nick looked down, startled for a minute. Another sniffle was heard, and Nick stiffened. He reached down, grabbing Miley's hand, which was balled up in a fist over his shirt.

"Miles are you alright?" he asked softly, prying her hands loose from his shirt. He struggled against him, her grip on his tight. "Miley, what's wrong."

"I'm scared," a small voice was heard. Nick was surprised. Miley Stewart was never scared—everyone knew that. She was a nineteen year old girl, who had lost her mother, grown up on her own while taking care of her widow father. She was also, superstar Hannah Montana, a graduated High School student and a wonderful person. But she had never been scared and openly admitted it.

"You're scared?" Nick repeated warily. Miley nodded weakly, her eyes filled with tears. "Of what?"

Miley looked up at him. "Of everything! Today was the day my mother was born and I've never spent this day alone. When you asked to leave, I hadn't thought you'd actually go. And I _know_ I shouldn't have told you to go if I didn't want you too. And I did, for that I am sorry. I am sorry for being cross with you earlier when you called. But I was upset over being alone."

"I know, sweetheart." Nick kissed her cheek. "I should have stayed. I had forgotten it was you're mother's birthday. I should have known. But everything had been so hectic today. I forgot, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Miley placed her hand over his chest. "You have nothing to be sorry over. I just assumed that you leaving were a sign. That you were getting tired of me. I was frightened that I was going to lose you, Nick. I couldn't have that."

"I could never leave you, Miles. I love you, more than you'll ever know. No one can make me leave you. You mean too much to me." Nick informed her.

"You mean the same to me, if not more." She told him, grinning. "I knew I was over-reacting, but I couldn't help doubting this. You're just so amazing. It doesn't seem right for me to have you."

"If anything, you're too much for me. But I don't care. I love you to much to let you leave me."

"You better be," Miley warned him playfully. "I'd never let you leave me."

"Good." Nick smiled at her warmly. Suddenly, his eyes twinkled. Miley gave his a curious look, knowing what he was about to say was teasing. "Didn't you buy you're mother a gift?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "No I didn't."

Nick scowled tutting lightly. "Some daughter! It's her birthday! You're mother was probably waiting for a gift and now you've upset her."

"How about we get her one tomorrow," Miley told him. Nick looked down at her, when she mentioned 'we'. Miley grinned at him. "What? I think it's about time my mom met my boyfriend. I'm sure she'll _love_ you. I sure do."

Nick smiled down at her, lost for words. With nothing to say, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. This is how it would always be. It may be stormy sometimes, but they would pull through and make their own sun. With Miley at his side and in his arms anything was possible. As long as he with Miley and she was with him—they'd never be alone.

--&--

**Author's Note:** Oh, my God! Another story from me! I know that I disappeared for a while, but I'm back with yet _another_ one-shot. See, I have finished school (Hurray Goodbye Junior High!) but, sadly, I have recently started summer school. For those who were wondering, our school allows us to take Gym and Calm20 (which is similar to Health) during the summer, so I can take it in 2 weeks rather than 4 months. I have been busy with that as well as my life in general. It's summer and the weather has been hot as hell, so I'm not up to working much. Just lying around and sleeping.

But, I do have some good news. I have started on a new novel length story. My ideas are not fully developed, but I have a couple of chapters done now! It is a Nick and Miley centered story (what gave that away?) but I've been thinking about doing a Jake and Miley centered one-shot. I'm still into that pairing and haven't seen much of them around on . People have said that they do want to see a few more and I'd like a good one to be put out there too, so I'm going to start working on one right now. Take a break from Niley for a little bit.

The one-shot will be released really soon (I hope) depending on how much time I have to work on it. Unfortunately, the novel-length story will not be released until sometime in the fall. I need to work on it still, polish up the plot line and work on the chapters that are coming up. It probably won't be _that_ long, but it will be good. So look out for those two stories coming from me.

Ha-ha. Long author's note, eh? I'll let you all go now. Thanks so much for reading my stories and be sure to leave me a review. I've been looking around and seen one-shots that have a 30-40 reviews! I know, that's a lot. And I feel kind of discouraged when I don't get even half of that.  So, send me a review which will motivate me to work on my other work, allowing me to post them much faster. In the end, we both benefit! All's well in comprises!

Hugs and Kisses,

--Caramel161


End file.
